


Wisdom

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Dentist, F/M, Funny, Gift, Wisdom Teeth, loopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Someone needs their wisdom teeth removed.





	Wisdom

“I don’t wanna.” (Y/n) whimpered as her and Jensen drove. She looked out the window, fingers drumming nervously on her black leggings. Jensen just smirked. “Is it too late to back out?”

“No sweetheart.” Jensen said. “The sooner you get this done, the sooner you’ll be out of pain.” (Y/n) just pouted. “Come on, don’t give me that look. You’ve been complaining of your mouth hurting for a long time now. Your gums are infected! They have to come out.”

“But…this is like surgery. What if they cut out my kidneys while I’m asleep?” (Y/n) asked. Jensen just laughed. “What? This is serious!”

“I highly doubt that the dentist is going to cut out your kidneys while they remove your wisdom teeth.” Jensen said. “But I’ll be on high alert, just in case.” (Y/n) crossed her arms over her chest and watched as her husband pulled into the parking lot of the oral surgeon.

“Well, when they remove my vital organs to sell on the black market, I’m going to come back as a ghost to tell you I told you so over and over.” (Y/n) said. Jensen laughed and turned off the car.

“You do that.” He said before they got out of the car and headed inside.

****

Jensen played on his phone as he waited. Finally, about two hours later, a kind nurse came out with a loopy (Y/n) in a wheelchair. She giggled when she saw Jensen. He stood up and smiled at her.

“So, do you still have your kidneys?” He asked. The nurse laughed some. That wasn’t the first time she had heard about a patient worrying about their organs. (Y/n) just giggled and tapped her sides.

“Yep!” She laughed. “We need to get Sammy and go hunt some monsters.” She said, seriousness on her face, but it was broken up by the glazed eyes and the little giggles she was making. Jensen just laughed and shook his head. He was about to explain to the nurse, but she waved her hand.

“My daughter and I watch every Thursday. We know all about it.” She explained. Jensen smiled and got (Y/n) ready to leave, helping her into the car. They drove home, (Y/n) babbling on and giggling at things. Jensen got her inside and couldn’t resist recording her. He swore he would delete it, but accidently posted it to Instagram. He didn’t realize it until the next day, when a very sore (Y/n) was browsing through the app on her phone. He was sure it probably hurt her to yell, but it didn’t stop her.

“Jensen Ross Ackles! What the hell did you do?!”


End file.
